Vespucci Kings
Introduction The Vespucci Kings, also known to as VK or just The Kings, are a Los Santos street gang based in the Vespucci Beach area and led by Bob Coolidge. Biography The Vespucci Kings was established by Bob Coolidge, a former Leanboi who wanted to go his own way in terms of organized crime. He initially brought on Rocco and Conner as the 'muscle' of his gang and together they worked alongside the other gangs of Los Santos to make money, including 101 and Grove Street. Bob later recruited Tobius Huxley to the gang. Tobius The gang had been hearing rumors of Tobius Huxley being a snake, which turned out to be true. It grew into such a problem that Tobius girlfriend Ally warned him that the gang was going to kill him, which led to her death. Bob and the rest of the Kings are currently out to kill him as well because he stole guns and money from the gang. The Tribe & Gambinos Bob got pissed off with way he and his gang were being treated, and found the help of Tony Corleone & Saab through his history of the Leanbois, this resulted in multiple attempts on Chief the Leader The Tribe, but The Tribe didn't respond as of yet. Also The Kings and The Gambinos, had multiple shootouts between each other, since then it seems Bob Coolidge and Luca Gambino have reached a understanding with each other, thanks to the efforts of Jack Jackson being the diplomat between the two, but there is a lack of trust between the two and could easily escalate into a feud again. Bob in Prison Bob went on a wild goose chase with the cops, and attempted to kill three cops which resulted in him being sent to prison. Since this happened the gang have been less active, but expect that to change when Bob is released. The Co-op An Origin Story Not being fond of The Gambino Family for a relatively long time and growing relations with The Grove Street Family through Bob's old friendship with longtime Grove associate and newly brought in member Tony Corleone as well as his new found camaraderie with Grove's Lieutenant and interim leader Archie Cooper, it was almost expected that an alliance was destined to happen. This alliance came to fruition in the form of a pact known as The Co-op. While the alliance was a simple agreement of cooperation at first, the Gambino Family gunning down two Kings as they walked away from a peace talk lead The Kings to promote a true coalition between themselves and The Grove Street Family as well as a few Vagos members, the latter of which were forming Las Calaveras in the weeks following, as the Gambino Family proved to be a threat to them all. With their forces combined, the South Side essentially came to fly under the same banner. (stub) When the Dust Settles After the combined threat of The Gambino Family and the original Lost Nomad M.C. fell with the survivors of the two fleeing the city, The Co-op was left uncontested. Only seeing the pact as a positive, the Vespucci Kings continue to operate closely with Grove and its members with the goals to maximize income, increase the drug trade, and keep all member territories secure. (stub) Former Members * Al Saab * Courtney Westover † * Tobius Huxley † * Colt Stevens * Malcolm Turner Category:Gangs